VGDream: A Crossover Videogame
by Kiyux the Shrubless
Summary: Roxas is on the Island of the Dead, a world of Pokémon and humans. Ritsuka -Loveless- and Roxas grow close, providing closure to each other... until Axel shows up. What are Axel's intentions? And why does Ritsuka want to keep Roxas away from him so badly?
1. Roxas' Story: Opening

**This is a Video Game concept and playthrough that I had in a dream. I'm taking Gaming and Programming as a two-year course, and this is what I want to be my main project. This is a Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, and Loveless crossover. AkuRoku themes, Ritsuka/Soubi (Slight implied Ritsuka/Roxas later if you want to look at it that way.). **

**I hope I'm not breaking any rules of FFnet with this. *crosses fingers* It's a fanfiction, just in video game format! Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural, yaddayadda.**

* * *

Roxas **_(KH 2)_** arrives on what is called the Island of the Dead. (Generally, when you die, you face the trial of reaching the peak of the island to become a ghost.) Roxas takes the forms of three Pokémon on his trip to the peak, and each is best suited to certain obstacles including a part of the path that goes missing, thorn bushes, thicket, things to climb etc. The three Pokémon are Piplup, Shinx, and a cross-breed called Shucklemander (a cross between a Shuckle and a Charmander-Fire-type.).

When he reaches the top, he enters these large silver gates and when he steps though them he returns to his human Twilight-Town form, but the color scheme is different. The white part is now black, and the black is now red on the vest, and his undershirt is white. His pants are black.

A Piplup shows him the island, pointing out a volcano that all the other Pokémon are standing around (Most of the Pokémon on the island seem to be water and fire-types, and the majority seems to be Chimchar and its evolutions). Roxas is told that the island will be destroyed if the volcano erupts, and when Piplup asks if he has anything to help with, he shrugs and checks his pockets. He finds a small metal screw and a piece of string.

**Roxas:** "No, this is all I have."

Piplup looks wide-eyed at the screw and takes it, running up to a Kadabra and 'Piplup'-ing hurriedly. The Kadabra nods and the screw magically lifts into the air and expands, and they use it to plug the volcano. Everyone cheers (and putting a metal screw in an active volcano somehow works).

**Piplup:** "Thank you, Roxas!"

**Roxas:** "Erm... You're welcome... I guess."

**Piplup:** "You should probably find a human to stay with before it gets too dark. The humans generally live in that area near the boardwalk on the other side of the cliff. That way the Pokémon and people can live separately."

**Roxas:** "Thanks. I should go, then. Bye, Piplup... Wait. Do you have an actual name?"

**Piplup:** "You can give me one if you want."

**Roxas: **"..."

A light blue dialogue box pops up:

_Give a nickname to PIPLUP?_

_-Yes_

_-No_

It selects 'Yes', and a pale yellow place to type in a name appears.

_**S-i-l-v-e-r**_

_Is 'Silver' okay?_

_-Yes! That's right!_

_-No! Change it!_

It selects 'Yes' once more.

**Roxas:** "There you go. Now you have a name, Silver!"

**Silver:** "Thank you, Roxas! See you around!"

(Throughout the game you will be given the chance to name Pokémon, and once the main storyline is complete, you can have your own Pokémon Farm... If you so choose)

**Roxas:**_ 'How am I going to do this? Just walk into someone's house and say "Can I stay?"...'_

Roxas finds a small door and curiously crawls inside, making his way through the tunnels until he opens the door and gets his torso stuck in a cupboard.

**Roxas:** "Ow!"

A woman with dark hair pinned up in the back **_(she looks just like Aunt Haruka from Love Hina, sans cigarette)_ **comes in and hits Roxas in the head with a broom.

**Roxas:** "Ow! Hey, stop that!"

**Woman:** "Get out."

**Roxas:** "I'd love to if I wasn't stuck!"

She scoffs, pulling the door back and tilting it slightly, sending Roxas tumbling out.

**Woman:** "There. Now..."

**Roxas:** "I know! I'm leaving!"

**Woman:** "Don't walk away while I'm talking to you, stupid boy!"

**Roxas:** "What is it?"

She crosses her arms.

**Woman:** "I've never seen you around here. Are you new?"

**Roxas:** "Yes. I just got here. Silver sent me this way."

**Woman:** "I'm Yun Koga. Author of Loveless."

**Roxas:** "Miss Koga...?"

**Yun:** "Call me Miss Yun. Or Loveless. I don't particularly care."

**Roxas:** "Miss Yun, then... I should go."

**Yun:** "You don't have a place to stay, do you, kid?"

**Roxas:** "My name is Roxas... and no, I don't."

She turns to the doorway leading out of the kitchen.

**Yun:** "Ritsuka!"

A black-haired catboy _**(Ritsuka Aoyagi from Loveless)**_ runs into the room, he's wearing a light pink apron and his face flushes at the sight of Roxas.

**Ritsuka:** "Yun... Yun-Mother, what is it?"

**Yun:** "Ritsuka, you'll be sharing your room with Roxas for awhile. I'll get his own room situated soon enough. Soubi will stay with me until then."

Seeming slightly disappointed at this news, Ritsuka nods anyway.

**Ritsuka:** "Yes, Yun-Mother."

**Yun:** "Ritsuka, please call me either Yun or Mother. Not both, you silly boy."

**Ritsuka:** "Yes... _yun-mother_..."

**Yun:** "What was that?"

**Ritsuka:** "I'll bring him upstairs immediately."

Ritsuka grabs Roxas' hand and drags him up a staircase to a bedroom. There are two beds, and one has a longhaired blonde with glasses lounging on it.

**Soubi: **"Ritsuka? What are you doing?"

He asks, refering to the hand-holding. _**(Soubi Agatsuma from Loveless)**_

**Ritsuka:** "S-soubi... Yun-Mother wishes for you to stay with her for a few days... And Roxas to stay with me..."

Soubi raises an eyebrow, walking up to Roxas and lifting his chin, examining him.

**Soubi: **"This is Roxas?"

**Ritsuka:** "Yes..."

**Soubi:** "He's cute. Don't fall for him, now, Ritsuka."

**Ritsuka:** "Shut up, Soubi..."

Soubi pecks Ritsuka's lips.

**Soubi:** "I love you, Ritsuka."

**Ritsuka:** "Get out!"

Ritsuka pushes him away, and Soubi promptly exits.

Roxas looks at Ritsuka.

**Roxas:** "Are... Are you okay? Does he bother you?"

**Ritsuka:** "I... I don't know if I can trust him, that's all... He says those things... but I don't know whether or not to believe him..."

Roxas looks at him understandingly.

**Roxas:** "I know how you feel... Do you love him back? Are you just afraid to admit it because you don't want to be hurt?"

Ritsuka simply looks away.

**Ritsuka:** "I'm going to sleep. The bed Soubi was on is yours."

**Roxas:** "Alright..."

* * *

**Well, that's the opening for Roxas' Portion of the game. It will switch off perspectives. (Though in the game itself you only follow one storyline at a time. This is just all the plots together.)**

**Reviews? Please?**


	2. Axel's Story: Opening

**Sorry this piece is so short, but the first cutscene for him is really quick.**

* * *

Entei, Suicune, and Raikou race up the mountain to reach the peak and gate, Entei reaching it first. The other two fade away as Entei walks through the gate, fading into a tall, lean redhead with bright green eyes.

**Man:** "Well, well, well... if it isn't Marluxia and Demyx?"

He chuckles, and the two people he referred to back away.

**Marluxia:** "No! You shouldn't be here!"

**Demyx:** "Marluxia, don't just stand there, run!"

The redhead simply smiles sweetly.

**Man:** "That's not very nice of you. Is that how you greet an old friend on this island?"

Marluxia hisses.

**Marluxia:** "You were never anyone's friend. You have no idea what you've done to that poor child! Broken! You broke that child!"

**Man:** "It isn't my fault that children are weak beings. We can't all be as compassionate and manly as you, Marluxia..."

There's a flash of light.

**Demyx:** "No! Marluxia!"

**Man:** "You're next, my Demyx."

**Demyx:** _**"NO!" **_

_Flash._

* * *

***gasp* Who's that Pokemon?**

**...*shrug* dunno.**


	3. Roxas' Story: R2 Boardwalk

**Ritsuka and Roxas... Poor kids.**

* * *

Ritsuka led Roxas by the hand down the boardwalk.

**Ritsuka:** "This is my favorite place right here. They have cupcakes and tea. Really good! Come on!"

Roxas suddenly froze at a flash of red, only to blink and realize it was gone.

**Roxas:** _'Must have been a Pokémon...'_

**Ritsuka:** "Roxas?"

Roxas turns to Ritsuka with a smile.

**Roxas:** "I thought I saw something. It's nothing."

**Ritsuka:** "Well... Okay..."

**Roxas:**_ 'Ritsuka and I have gotten really close... He sort of reminds me of myself. He and Soubi remind me of...'_

**Ritsuka:** "Roxas?"

**Roxas:** "Huh? Oh, what was that?"

**Ritsuka:** "I was asking you if you've noticed something off about Soubi today..."

**Roxas:** "Actually, I think he's just jealous because we're such good friends now."

**Ritsuka:** "You think?"

Roxas nods.

**Roxas:** "I think the fact that he's jealous means he really does like you, Ritsuka."

They finish eating, and Ritsuka turns towards the house.

**Ritsuka:** "Roxas, why don't you explore a little on your own? I'm going to go talk to Soubi back home. There are some Pokémon that live a little further down the beach."

**Roxas:** "Alright. See you later."

Ritsuka waves, walking away. Roxas turns towards the far end of the boardwalk.

Roxas gasps.

**Roxas:** _'That flash of red again!'_

He runs towards it, turning a corner and running into someone, effectively knocking them over.

**Roxas:** "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

**Man:** "Heh. It's no problem..."

He turns around to look at Roxas.

**Roxas:** "I... Axel?"

**Axel:** "Roxas..."

Roxas turns away to run, but Axel grabs his wrist.

**Axel:** "Roxas, listen to me!"

Roxas is pulled into Axel's lap, and the man wipes his tears.

**Axel:** "Don't cry, now... It's alright. I'm here. I'm not going to hurt you..."

**Roxas:** "Axel... why? Why are you here? And why did you do that before?"

**Axel:** "It's all in the past, Roxas. I've changed. Please... let me make everything up to you. I'll love you like I should have the first time..."

Swayed by the words, Roxas embraces Axel.

**Roxas:** "I shouldn't... but I can't help but forgive you..."

**Axel:** "I love you, Roxas..."

Roxas pulls away.

**Roxas:** "Not yet. Don't say that yet."

**Axel:** "Alright. I won't say it again..."

Roxas stands, pulling Axel up.

**Roxas:** "Do you think you could meet me here again tomorrow?"

**Axel:** "Only if you come alone."

**Roxas:** "Okay."

**Axel:** "Goodnight, Roxas."

**Roxas:** "Goodnight..."

Roxas runs back to the house, bolting through the living room, grabbing Ritsuka by the wrist and dragging him up the stairs, away from Soubi.

**Ritsuka:** "Roxas! What's gotten into you?"

Roxas sighs happily.

**Roxas:** "I can't believe it... Axel came for me..."

Ritsuka's ears droop.

**Ritsuka:** "The one that broke your heart?"

**Roxas:** "He's changed. He won't hurt me ever again..."

**Ritsuka:** "I don't think this is a good idea, Roxas. Axel broke your heart! He was the one who got you here! If he hadn't hurt you the first time you wouldn't have died!"

Roxas glares sharply at Ritsuka.

**Roxas:** "Just because you can't trust Soubi not to hurt you, doesn't mean Axel is the same, Ritsuka! You're just jealous because I'm happy and you're not!"

Ritsuka winces, pulling back, tears in his eyes.

**Ritsuka:** "I see why Axel broke your heart before... You're cruel, Roxas! I'm just trying to protect you!"

**Roxas:** "I don't need to be protected! Go whine to Soubi about how much you can't trust him! See how he reacts!"

Ritsuka sobs, turning around and opening the door.

**Ritsuka: **"You're a terrible person for this, Roxas. I hope Axel pushes you off a cliff!"

Ritsuka runs downstairs and into Soubi's arms, sobbing while the older male rubs his back comfortingly.

**Soubi:** "You're okay, Ritsuka. You're safe. I'll protect you. I love you, Ritsuka..."

* * *

**Aww! Ritsukaaaaa! (That last comment was a little crueler than nessasary...)**


	4. Axel's Story: A2 Cutting Corners

**Almost exactly the same as the previous scene, but from Axel's perspective. As I said, in the game you're only getting one perspective at a time.**

* * *

Axel continued walking, turning around the corner only to be knocked over.

**Boy:** "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

**Axel:** "Heh. It's no problem..."

Axel turns around to look at the boy.

**Roxas:** "I... Axel?"

**Axel:** "Roxas..."

Roxas turns away to run, but Axel grabs his wrist.

**Axel:** "Roxas, listen to me!"

Roxas is pulled into Axel's lap, and the man wipes his tears.

**Axel:** "Don't cry, now... It's alright. I'm here. I'm not going to hurt you..."

**Roxas:** "Axel... why? Why are you here? And why did you do that before?"

**Axel:** "It's all in the past, Roxas. I've changed. Please... let me make everything up to you. I'll love you like I should have the first time..."

Swayed by the words, Roxas embraces Axel.

**Roxas:** "I shouldn't... but I can't help but forgive you..."

**Axel:** "I love you, Roxas..."

Roxas pulls away.

**Roxas:** "Not yet. Don't say that yet."

**Axel:** "Alright. I won't say it yet..."

Roxas stands, pulling Axel up.

**Roxas:** "Do you think you could meet me here again tomorrow?"

**Axel:** "Only if you come alone to me."

**Roxas:** "Okay."

**Axel:** "Goodnight, Roxas."

**Roxas:** "Goodnight..."

As Roxas moves out of sight, Axel's eyes return to their normal emerald state from the dark sinister forest-green from just moments ago.

**Axel:** "Why? Why did it have to be him?"

* * *

**The term "split personality" and "possessed" can be used perfectly interchangably in this game.**


End file.
